1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly capable of performing an easy entry function.
2. Background Art
Some conventional vehicle seats can move forward and/or tilt forward to facilitate ingress to a rear portion of the vehicle. In some vehicle seats, the seat cannot be locked in the entry position. Furthermore, the mechanisms for controlling movement of vehicle seats to an easy position can be relatively complicated and uncomfortable for the user because the user cannot tell when the lock is released and the seat is movable. The present invention addresses these and other problems.